


Hellbound

by shipperofdarkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst, Ben is a hunter, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Rey (Star Wars), Poe is a Hunter, Poe is basically Rey's adoptive brother, Rey is a hunter, Reylo Spooktacular Collection, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, The Reylo SPN AU No One Asked For But I Wanted, for SPN, maz is rey's adoptive mom, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofdarkness/pseuds/shipperofdarkness
Summary: Seventeen years after the death of both her parents, Rey's only connection to them is threatened. If working with some pompous stranger gets her closer to solving what murdered her family, so be it.Day 4 of Reylo Spooktacular: Monster Hunter
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Spooktacular Collection





	Hellbound

**Author's Note:**

> The BIGGEST shoutout to [FangirlintheForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest/), the best fic buddy and beta out there.
> 
> I've been telling her about this AU for months, and this Reylo Spooktacular Collection was the perfect excuse. It's truly the combination of my two loves: Star Wars and Supernatural.
> 
> Without further ado, the Reylo SPN AU No One Asked For But I Wanted.

Agonizing screams echo through the house, drowning out the toddler’s wails. Incorporeal, barking beings drag the young mother and father across the nursery floor, wringing them from side-to-side like chew toys.

The child beats against her crib’s rails. Short, shuddering sobs rack her little lungs. It’s so dark in the room, she can barely see the shapes of her struggling parents. She bawls for help, hoping anyone will hear her, but at the sound of flesh tearing and blood spatter, she collapses onto her mattress, tightly curling in on herself. Trembling fists press against her ears.

Then, there’s silence.

A soothing hand rubs down her back, and for a moment, she believes it was just a nightmare, but when she forces her tear-streaked face up from the mattress, she doesn’t find her mother or father. She finds glowing, yellow eyes staring down at her from the darkness.

The toddler freezes under the touch; her fear quickly returning. The stranger’s lip quirks in amusement. His wrinkled, pasty skin is marred with an ugly, red scar across his forehead. 

Prying her clenched, tiny fingers from the bed sheets, he lifts her over the crib’s railing and against his chest, rocking her. Immediately, she thrashes, fists and feet striking anywhere they can, determined to escape his hold. He lets out a malicious laugh as he observes her pointless antics before sedating the child with nothing more than the blink of his eye. 

“You’ll do nicely, little Rey,” he hums, yellow irises illuminating the dark, bloodied room.

**~17 YEARS LATER~**

Poe tackles Rey to the floor as the vengeful spirit swipes at her with his shiny hook. She groans under his weight, roughly shoving her friend off. If he wasn’t so busy trying to protect her, they’d have already found and destroyed the haunted object. 

Rey had known it wasn’t a simple salt and burn but Poe had insisted, reminding her that he is older, has more hunting experience—never failing to shove that in her face. He knows that isn’t Rey’s choice.

In a painful cycle, she scours the internet for cases, she brings them to Maz, she is passed over. The veteran hunter doesn’t want her only daughter out in the field. She wants her safe. Poe clearly agrees, though he does pop by to bring her on hunts when he can.

Rising, Rey cocks her sawed-off shotgun, waiting for the Hook Man to show himself. The rock salt won’t kill him but it’ll slow him down. She doesn’t hesitate, firing off a shot where a scratch is slowly being carved into the room’s drywall.

Buying herself a moment, Rey rips open the dresser’s drawers. She combs through the miscellaneous items, hearing Poe do the same in a nearby chest. A hint of silver catches her eye. Rey snatches the necklace up, testing the cool metal against her fingertips, knowing it’s the one.

“I’ve got it! Let’s—” 

A chill runs down her spine before she can finish. Rey whips around to see Poe thrown across the decrepit bedroom, fire iron rattling against the floorboards. The Hook Man materializes in front of him, grabbing Poe by his orange flannel’s collar and hauling him up the wall.

Acting fast, Rey scoops up the fireplace poker and drives it through the ghost’s center. Poe drops, coughing out a ‘thanks’ as Rey wrenches the dust-covered bed sheets off the mattress. From her pack, she douses them in gasoline, throwing the haunted object into the pile. 

Lighter in-hand, the Hook Man reappears before her, blasting her backward. He marches towards her with the promise of violence. Forgotten, Poe wrestles his own lighter out, flicks it on, and tosses it, igniting the heap. Rey can’t help but feel satisfied, watching the apparition screech as it burns off into nothingness.

It never gets old.

Stomach stuffed full of greasy bar food, Rey blissfully slumps further into their booth, lightly tapping her foot to the rock music pumping through the joint. Poe chuckles at how at home she looks, “I’m gonna miss this.”

“There’s nothing to miss,” Rey cheekily teases, knocking her beer bottle against his. “It could be like this all the time. You wouldn’t have to partner up with Holdo ever again.”

His smile widens at the slight. She’ll never forget how miffed Poe had been coming home from his one and only hunt with Amilyn Holdo. Maz had paired them up for a wendigo case in California last fall, and Poe had not let Rey—or her mother, for that matter—hear the end of it. Apparently, Holdo and Poe had been at each other’s throats the entire trip. It’s a wonder they both hadn’t ended up dead.

Rey is sure Poe is about to launch himself back into the trials and tribulations of the purple-haired hunter and their hunt from hell, so when his features harden, she’s caught off-guard.

“Rey,” he says softly, picking at his drink’s label before releasing a heavy sigh. “Your whole life is in front of you. And, I know this—” 

“Did Maz ask you to do this?” She seethes, knowing where this is going.

“What? No.” He shakes his head harshly, eyebrows furrowed. “What I mean is that the hunter's life leads to nothing but misery and death. I’ve seen it time and time again. You could do so much more.”

If he continues, Rey doesn’t know. Her heartbeat pumps too loudly in her ears, blocking out the once comforting ambiance. He’s trying to leave her. Poe—the closest thing she’s ever had to a brother—doesn’t want her around, doesn’t think she’s capable of handling herself, of being a hunter like him. Next, Maz will say the same, and she’ll be all alone again— 

Sharp, stabbing pain floods her senses.

Peering down, Rey slowly uncurls her hand to find alcohol-soaked glass shards. She must have clenched her bottle too hard without realizing it. If the pain wasn’t thrumming through her, clouding her mind, she’d question her own strength.

Poe’s gasp brings her attention back up. Instantly, he’s cradling her hand, examining the damage. It’s thankfully not deep, just a few minor cuts. He offers to come back to the room with her but she waves him off, saying she needs time to think. She gives him a wink as she goes, wishing him good luck finding tonight’s hookup. Rey hopes he buys it.

It’s not until she’s lying in their motel room alone, do the tears finally come. At some point, she must have passed out from exhaustion because she wakes to the bed incessantly vibrating. Blindly reaching around in the dark, Rey finds the cause. 

Poe’s phone.

Sitting up, Rey rubs her bleary eyes to read: Bastard, 3 missed calls.

Who is ‘Bastard?’ And why are they calling Poe so late? It’s 3 am, anyone that knows Poe, knows he’s never alone at this hour. His untouched queen bed across from her only proves her point. Before she gets her still sleepy brain to cooperate, the device vibrates again in her hand.

New text.

‘Vamp Nest. Tomorrow. You in?’

Any other night Rey would have respected Poe’s privacy, rolled over, and gone back to sleep, but tonight, she simply responds ‘yes.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Always appreciate comments and kudos! 💞
> 
> In terms of a posting schedule, I'm finishing up my RFFA piece right now, and am hoping to update this fic weekly once that first chapter is posted!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://shipperofdarkness.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shipperofdark)!


End file.
